MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/01 May 2014
00:33:23 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:42:53 -!- Art70 has joined Special:Chat 07:43:21 -!- Art70 has left Special:Chat. 08:52:16 -!- Art70 has joined Special:Chat 08:52:43 -!- Art70 has left Special:Chat. 15:23:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:24:15 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:29:00 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 15:29:22 >peacekeeper 15:29:27 it's just me and you 15:29:34 I know you don't speak back 15:29:39 but you're the only other one on chat 15:29:54 so, I guess it has to be that way 15:30:41 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 15:30:58 -!- Art70 has joined Special:Chat 15:38:57 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:39:22 Good day all,and happy international Worker's day. 15:39:39 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 15:39:43 o/ 15:39:47 Peacekeeper is back! 15:39:47 Hello,Austrar. 15:39:53 Do you know who is Art70? 15:39:54 o/ 15:40:16 Im not sure, he's new and really wants to have diplomatic relations with us. 15:40:28 Does he speak English? 15:40:49 Does he speak the Moldovan "state language"? 15:41:05 Where is he from? 15:42:18 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:42:24 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:42:51 Good evening,mister Gorbunov. Where are you from? Do you speak English? 15:43:38 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:43:44 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:45:31 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 15:45:34 How is Austrar,though? 15:45:44 Austrar Islands. 15:46:02 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:46:06 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:46:34 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 15:46:37 Back 15:46:45 Sorry about that, im back. 15:46:47 Welcome back! 15:47:00 He claims Moldovan territory. 15:47:04 and Happy International Workers' Day. 15:47:10 Is it? 15:47:22 I don't remember that kind of stuff. 15:47:35 I don't know Russian :/ 15:48:05 Chisnau 15:48:40 No,not Chisinau. 15:48:40 Apparently,he claims something between "Transnistria" and Ukraine. 15:48:47 Starting think the wiki is overcrowding. 15:49:13 Ah, the real question is can he even travel to that location 15:49:13 Does he speak English? 15:49:17 Yes 15:49:46 Except any kind of machine-translation website,does he really speak English? 15:50:18 I don't know, I have only talked to him on this wiki once and it was 100% English. 15:51:05 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:52:12 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:52:24 o/ 15:52:36 I am back,my internet crashed. 15:53:24 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:53:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:54:16 Ok 15:54:21 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:54:34 I marked Zorgia as bad, read it XD 15:54:38 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:55:07 test 15:56:09 Im here. 16:00:25 test 16:02:21 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:02:23 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:02:31 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:02:35 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:02:54 Good day? 16:04:02 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:04:08 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:04:09 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:04:13 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:04:49 Yep, you? 16:09:53 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:09:58 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:17:44 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:17:59 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:07 Hello 16:19:00 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:19:28 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:19:47 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:21:25 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:21:29 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:22:18 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:25:49 BACK 16:25:56 Oops caps 16:26:01 o/ Master 16:27:31 So, how is day going? 16:28:11 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:28:22 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:30:17 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:30:22 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:31:34 Good, you? 16:32:19 -!- Art70 has left Special:Chat. 16:34:07 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:34:13 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:34:29 Fine over here- 16:41:29 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat. 16:43:08 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 16:43:15 o/ 16:43:41 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 16:43:51 o/ 16:44:06 Making microball animated series episode 2 16:44:18 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 16:44:32 Evening. 16:44:46 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:44:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:44:59 o/ 16:46:51 test 16:47:24 Need to get round to making a new page. 16:47:31 Il work on it some more tomorrow, too tired now 16:48:24 Special Thanks to Hermit King in my new episode 16:51:19 test 16:51:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:51:43 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:52:42 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:52:58 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:55:01 oo 16:55:24 -!- King championy has joined Special:Chat 16:55:26 hi 16:55:53 o/ 16:56:04 o/ 16:58:23 whens microvision on 16:59:30 Soon 16:59:41 Postponed until May 23rd 16:59:59 You could enter I guess. 17:00:26 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 17:00:31 i entered 17:00:38 hi 17:00:42 o/ 17:01:12 Oh yes. 17:01:14 o. 17:01:16 o/ 17:01:30 The flag & coat has changed 17:01:37 And I have expanded a colony. 17:01:45 Its unofficial as copyright stuff 17:02:33 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 17:03:00 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 17:04:00 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 17:04:19 test 17:05:26 -!- King championy has left Special:Chat. 17:06:57 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 17:07:02 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 17:12:37 t 17:12:38 e 17:12:39 s 17:12:40 t 17:17:03 o/ 17:20:16 O/ 17:23:38 Editing this page is taking some time xD il get through it 17:27:44 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:27:54 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:53:14 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:55:57 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 17:56:24 Hello 17:56:33 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 17:58:21 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 17:59:33 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 18:00:28 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 18:00:36 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 18:02:36 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:02:47 test 18:02:48 -!- AsaadAssil has joined Special:Chat 18:02:53 o/ 18:02:56 hello 18:03:04 Tudovia is back in action! 18:03:07 on workers day! 18:03:16 and we're no longer a republic 18:03:20 but a dictatorship! 18:03:22 JK 18:03:25 we're a commune 18:03:32 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:05:14 Me too 18:05:25 I'ma citizen 18:05:32 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:05:42 Welcome Back and wha? 18:08:27 test 18:10:51 yea 18:10:52 What 18:10:54 war 18:10:54 we were a republic 18:10:57 wart 18:10:57 now were a commune 18:11:03 wut 18:11:07 wart 18:11:21 Tudovia is new right? 18:11:48 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 18:11:52 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 18:12:49 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 18:13:17 test again XD 18:13:37 no 18:13:41 its actaully pretty old 18:13:50 weve had our one year anniversary 18:13:54 on april 18:14:10 Eurovision is coming up in a week :S 18:14:16 :D 18:14:46 yay 18:15:06 Who are you routing for? 18:17:12 routing? 18:17:20 we wont participate 18:17:32 The country you want to win 18:22:17 ; 18:25:44 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:27:04 o/ 18:27:17 Hello. 18:27:23 Kaiser im guessing you want Romania to win eurovision 18:27:27 What the hell? http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Austin11rowe/new_island_nation#comm-88817 18:27:48 Romania has a pretty song,although I doubt we will win for the first time.....who knows,though? 18:28:08 I think it has a run for its money 18:28:34 Next time,call me Florin (my real first name :3 ) or Sigmund (my pen name..... :D ) 18:28:38 heyyy 18:28:47 how are you kaiser 18:29:20 Worried. 18:29:28 That is the best term I could use. 18:30:08 But,Austrar.......2000 dollars.... 18:30:13 I know XD 18:30:22 Its a fail of a scam 18:30:30 It's a lot of money! 18:30:41 *they want to get rich overnight* 18:30:57 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:31:06 Microvision coming soon 18:31:23 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:31:25 I almost got sued by EBU for Microvision takeover. 18:31:33 oops MBU 18:32:02 They want to go to sleep eating beans and potatoes,and to wake up eating caviar. 18:33:11 Basically,this "scam" is dishonoring. 18:33:14 What is NewAustria? 18:33:18 so kaise 18:33:20 hows things 18:33:25 New Austria? 18:33:30 One of my micronations :) 18:33:43 Which dissolved in July 2013 18:34:13 I am worried,as I have already told you. Too worried about Ukraine. 18:34:57 Romania is much far from Russia & UkRAINE 18:35:11 Romania is actually bordering Ukraine. 18:35:23 Romania borders the Odessa oblast. 18:36:02 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:36:06 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:36:14 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 18:36:21 o/ 18:36:28 o/ 18:36:29 hello y'all 18:36:48 How ordinary for an American to use "y'all"....... 18:36:56 Texas 18:37:06 In the South it is ordinary. 18:37:07 He's from Michigan :D 18:37:33 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:37:37 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:37:47 That's in the north East US right? 18:38:07 Yes? 18:38:36 Im getting better at US States now :) 18:39:15 EU countries are much easier to learn where they are than the US states are :/ 18:39:40 EU has 28,US has 50 xD 18:39:58 -sigh- 18:40:05 --l--- 18:40:11 sometimes I get confused which state is which :P 18:40:16 (Austrar) 18:40:20 (AI) 18:40:34 Sometimes I think Illinois is more eastern than Michigan :/ 18:40:36 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 18:40:39 Sorry if that was spam, just checking. 18:40:49 No,I can assure you it wasn't. 18:40:57 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 18:41:20 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:41:23 -!- AsaadAssil has left Special:Chat. 18:41:30 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:41:46 I feel like Austrar needs more culture & Tourist attractions. 18:42:10 Tourism:a chapter Romania fails at. 18:42:23 Some people saw our leaflet in a local village & came and we had hardly anything to show. 18:42:23 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:42:28 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:43:07 I sometimes wonder how Western villages have sometimes better living conditions than Romanian cities :/ 18:43:45 Only tourist attractions are Government Building, St Loebas National Football Stadium, F'arásk National Park & The flag in the capital. 18:44:04 Austrar,out of curiosity,do you live in a village? 18:44:17 Near one. 18:44:35 Ah,so you live in an urban settlement. 18:44:36 It has a similar name to our town in Austrar 'Kaig' 18:44:43 And yes 18:44:50 No,I wasn't asking the name of the settlement. 18:45:05 Keig 18:45:18 Nevermind. 18:45:26 Lagg.. 18:46:15 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:46:17 Im going to our capital just for a walk, see ya. 18:46:30 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:46:31 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 18:46:32 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 18:46:42 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:46:43 o 18:46:47 o/ 18:47:31 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:49:38 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 18:52:31 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:52:36 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 19:10:48 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:10:57 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 19:33:18 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:33:25 o/ 19:51:23 test 19:52:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:53:03 Austrar. 19:53:55 Yes? 19:58:43 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:00:54 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:05:01 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:05:30 Sorry, had some minor problems with my internet. 20:18:20 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:18:51 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:22:00 test 20:27:48 . 20:35:33 .. 20:52:03 . 21:00:04 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 2014 05 01